The new cherry variety ‘Maddison’ originated as a naturally occurring whole tree mutation of ‘Bing’ (not patented). The mutation was discovered as a seedling in a commercial orchard near Malaga, Washington, in 2004, and was distinguishable from ‘Bing’ by its early ripening, large size, and dark color. Trees were propagated from the seedline by chin budding onto ‘Mazzard’ rootstock to determine whether the desirable characteristics would carry through to asexually propagated progeny. It has been found that the characteristics of early ripening, large size, and dark color, as well as other characteristics of the tree and its fruit, were reproduced through asexual propagation and have remained stable through successive generations.
‘Maddison’ is a new and distinct cherry tree notable for its early ripening, large size, and dark color as compared to ‘Bing.’